


How to deal with Haters

by novembermond



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Hugs, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki knows how to properly deal with haters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to deal with Haters

**Author's Note:**

> [the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfWlot6h_JM)

“And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake-”

“Brother?”

Loki stopped mid-move. “How did you find me?”

“It was the only place Heimdall could not see.” Thor had a big grin on his face. “I knew you liked Midgard also!”

“Do not! I hate it!” Loki eased his arms into a more natural position. 

“But you like the Lady Taylor!” Thor accused.

“I do not.” Loki prepared for an attack, but he was too slow – Thor had already engulfed him in a hug. 

“We should shake it together.” Thor said. 

How embarrassing.


End file.
